One Life to Live
by AkaneKitanna
Summary: "You have a year at most left to live...I'm..sorry." the doctor apologized grimly. Those were the words that made my body freeze, goosebumps already appearing on my body... My body that is failing me. No...This can't be happening. No...Please let this be just a nightmare. Wake up and tell me everything's going to be okay...There's still so much left to do... So much left to say.
1. Prologue

'You have a year at most left to live...I'm.. sorry.' Dr. Nakamura apologized grimly.

I inhaled sharply. What is this feeling? Sudden shock, like millions of tiny needle pricks running up my arms, was what I felt. Is that what people call a revelation? My arms gripped my sides as I retreated into myself in a fetal position on the couch.

Now that I recall this memory, those were the words that I was most terrified of hearing, those that which nearly made my body freeze, goosebumps already appearing from the sheer thought of death.

Even now, my bedroom gradually got a little colder, the clock ticked a little slower, and even my hearing seemed to get a little softer, but worst of all, silence seemed to encase the whole room.

It was suffocating. Like being shut into a dark room with only a glimmer of light glowing from a crevice above, just hoping for a way out of this nightmare.

Except my nightmare was no nightmare. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no hope that could chase away the darkness. Nothing at all that I could hope to save me. My body was failing me and I knew it.

(Flashback)

"Would you like me to inform your family? Or-"

"No!' I interrupted abruptly, my voice still caught in my throat. "'I...I mean, please don't tell them… I should be the one to tell them the news." I stated a little stronger, the silence making itself known again.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem."

"No, really...It's something I have to do," I reassured the doctor. "Besides," I continued with a smile, "I don't want to burden you with telling anyone such unfortunate news... But, you must promise me one thing," I stated with a serious face.

"And what is that?" Dr. Nakamura asked with concern and worried filled eyes.

"You must not tell anyone about this... Not before I do," my voice sounded with resolve. "You will keep no documentation that this visit has ever occurred as well as any evidence that I have been ill. State that I had a minor illness, if you must, but you are to resume your duties as my personal doctor. Am I understood?" I asked with my professional business look.

"Hai, Oujo-sama," replied Dr. Nakamura with a slight bow.

"Ok! Now since that's settled, I should really be off!" I yelled with a huge smile and much forced enthusiasm as I marched to the exit. "Thanks for the checkup Dr. Nakamura! See you later!" I waved.

"Take care!"

(End Flashback)

'No one must know,' I told myself, my hair acting as a curtain from the light seeping through the window blinds. 'It is not their burden to bear.'


	2. Author's Note & Disclaimer

~Hello, _AkaneKitanna_ here! I'm not sure how many people will like this since this is my very first fanfiction ever, but there's a first for everything I guess. Hehe, anyhow, I wanted to write this fanfic cuz I've had this idea for a while, and it's been bothering that I've never actually got around to writing it (and I keep telling my friends that I'd do it), so here I am now!

I'll try my best, so please don't hate me if I get anything wrong. I haven't watched Ohshc in a while so everything's a bit foggy so bear with me! I promise I'll start rewatching the anime as I write so that I can stay as accurate as I can while also adding in my own plot twists and turns.

If anyone has any suggestions or feedback, please don't hesitate to comment. Oh! And I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be able to update since this is a new thing for me and I still have to balance school work with free time so… yeah. Hopefully, I can update at least once a week and so we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading this very long author's note of mine! I promise the next ones won't be so long! And without further ado, here's _One Life to Live_! ^_^

*DISCLAIMER: All characters, plot, and story belong to their rightful owner, Bisco Hatori, as well as any pictures used to show any specific events in this fanfiction. This is purely for fun! I only own my OC, Tsukino Rika and any other characters I decide to make. Hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to comment! Thank you! So without further ado, here's One Life to Live.


	3. Character Profile

Name:

Tsukino Rika (Last, First)

Tsukino - moon field

Rika - valued fragrance

Description:

Rika is a petite young girl with long violet hair and eyes (like the pic above & cover). She is 4'9" in height and is usually seen wearing a black sleeveless deep v neck dress with four buttons on each side. Underneath it, she wears a long-sleeved ruffle blouse with plain black shoes and gray thigh length socks with the occasional white overcoat.

Blood Type: AB

Personality:

Due to an isolated upbringing as an only child, Rika has developed a cold and brooding persona around strangers, therefore giving off a snobbish, cocky front around herself. Her interaction with people is so poor that she can count all her friends on one hand. Despite these setbacks, Rika is determined to fix her "bad habit" and live her life with no regrets.

Past: Not telling! Read to find out! :D

Fun Facts:

~She tends to be brutally honest with everyone, even worse than Haruhi since she's incredibly sharp and not naive

~She has a "bad habit" of insulting people- kind of like a defense mechanism or wall from growing close to anyone and/or falling in love

~Her "bad habit" is brought upon from her childhood and insecurities

~She strongly dislikes obnoxious people- lol, see what I did there? ^_^


	4. 1: The First Day

Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep….

Beep. Beep… Beep. Be- SMACK.

A groan could be heard as big, violet eyes peeled open to glare at the light blue ceiling of a cozy apartment. Soft chirpings of nearby birds outside did little to lighten the mood of the young girl as she narrowed her eyes at the alarm clock that she quickly silenced.

Today was going to be her first day at the famed Ouran Private Academy where only the richest of the rich attended, herself being one of them. This young girl was none other than Tsukino Rika.

Believe it or not, Rika is the current head of Tsukino Enterprise, a retail & manufacture company behind many new emerging companies, as well as her own secret service agency inherited from her late father. Despite her outstanding academics, her attitude left her less than desired conflicts and habits.

Just a rich girl with all that she could wish for…..

…..

…..

Right?

~Rika's POV

'Ugh... who's the smart one that decided to make school so damn early?' I inwardly cursed as I finally sat up in my bed and began to get dressed. 'Did they have nothing else to do in the morning or something?'

"Well, at least I get to wear my own uniform, perks of being rich. No way am I wearing that yellow marshmallow without anyone hearing an earful." I scoffed, picturing the overly puffy and obnoxious dress that the headmaster practically shoved in my face the other day.

'Hmmm..I heard he has a son who I can only guess he takes after, judging by the way he was doting on his family picture and introducing me to everyone in the picture. That was shoved in my face too by the way.

"Like father, like son. Let's hope that's not true."

'Rather, it'd be better if I didn't meet him altogether. I don't think I can handle being around anyone so loud and obnoxious.'

~Timeskip - 1 hour~

…..

…..

'It's pink?' I deadpanned to myself, staring up at the pink monstrosity they called a school.

'Wait, hold up, I might still be a bit half asleep,' I thought as I rubbed her eyes to rid me of any sleepiness and looked up again.

…..

'Nope...it's still pink. Who decided to paint the whole school pink? Wait, scratch that. There's blue rooftops too. Okay, it's not as bad with blue rooftops, I'll give it that.'

"But still, you'd think a classy school would have a classier look to it.'' I narrowed my eyes as I took the time to take in my surroundings. It looks like a castle. Pretty in pink. Ugh I already don't like this.

The gardens surrounding the school were ginormous, complete with a maze, fountain, and gazebo. The whole school had an Alice in Wonderland vibe to it too. Weird, definitely not your typical high school.

"Why don't ya paint the roses red while you're at it?" I murmured, getting irritated by all of the unusual cheerful vibes everywhere, as I entered the pink building to find classroom-2A.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. Right away, I noticed a familiar blonde in the middle of the classroom being swooned over by a bunch of girls. Now, you might be wondering how I recognize him. It's because his father wouldn't shut up about, "his son's greatness and beauty in Eden's garden," when I got a permission to wear a different uniform. I practically met his whole family without him even knowing.

'What is with all of the drama and romantic themes at this school?'

For a split second, I made eye contact with a tall black haired-boy, wearing glasses that glinted slightly in the sunlight. He looked down at his black notebook then back up at me as if he was sizing me up. He started scribbling things thereafter.

'What is he writing? I haven't said anything. Is something on my face?' I sweat dropped with a slight frown. Weirdo. He's probably one of those know-it-alls what with his glasses and cool vibe I'm getting from him.

As soon as I took my first step into the classroom, it was as if I stepped on an alarm. All of the classmates immediately took notice of me and began whispering about the "new girl" and why she wasn't in uniform.

'Hell to the no. I will NEVER wear that thing. I'll abide to all of the other rules, but the uniform is a no-no. I'll even wear a bunny suit in public than wear a banana to school.

The teacher asked me to introduce myself so I did just that…except I may have kinda let my bad habit loose in front of the class.

…..

Okay maybe a lot.

Hey! I can't help it! I get nervous, then I ramble, and maybe slightly intimidate people, but it's unintentional I swear! I even write an apology afterwards and… you know, never mind. I think I'm just making things worse for myself.

Okay, I admit it. I'm not really much of a social person, alright?

"Listen up, cuz I'm only gonna say this once. The name is Tsukino Rika. Remember that." Rika stated boldly while flipping her hair from underneath her overcoat. Her violet, waist-length hair swished with the wind, slowly coming to a rest as silence invaded the room.

The whole class was speechless, no doubt shocked by her brief introduction. The teacher, however, recovered quickly.

"D-Does anyone have a-any questions? She stuttered, still in partial shock and confusion.

Immediately, the blonde's hand shot up in the air, prompting the teacher, Mrs. Higurashi I believe, to call on.

"How can such a delicate young maiden, fresh from the sea of beauty look upon one such as I? For I pale upon comparison of your moonlight." he announced on his knees, taking my hand.

'What the fudge? Is he trying to woo me using my own name?' Rika questioned, slightly uncomfortable with the thought.

"I must know if there's a way to resist looking into the eyes of such beauty." he continued in a swarm of, what was that? Sparkles?

"Simple. Just look away." she deadpanned, tilting her head up and away from his unusual brightness, slipping her hand out of his in the process.

Immediately, his eyes lost their sparkle and it seemed like his soul flew out of his body as he turned to stone. He slowly stood back up and began mumbling in a dark corner of the classroom. I sweat dropped once more after seeing him brooding under a dark cloud, murmuring incoherent words.

'Wait, now there's mushrooms? What the hell?'

Taking a deep breath, Rika straightened up her posture, "now, does anyone else have any questions for me?" Rika asked, turning back to the class.

"Yes, in fact, I do." responded a curt voice which Rika noticed belonged to the glasses boy from earlier who was sitting in the seat beside the blondie.

"What is the reason behind there being no record or file of yours in the school database?" he asked with a suspicious smile, at least to her that is. To others it would appear harmless and charming

'There's no way that's real. No one would be that happy while asking such a question. And what's with that black notebook he has in his hands. It reminds me of someone. I can't quite put my finger on it though.'

"Humph. Why is there a need for you to read my personal file? If you ask me, why not get to know a person before invading their personal space?" Rika remarked with a slight pulsing tick mark on her head.

His glasses flashed as his smile fell slightly before regaining his early confidence.

"Besides, why do you need to my personal information anyway? Gonna blackmail me or something?"

"My apologies Miss Tsukino. I had no such intentions," he responded while pushing up his glasses, making them flash unnervingly again, "but it has come to my attention that the nurses' office do not have your file concerning your health. You see, it is a policy at this school to submit a medical waiver to the health department of a student's' needs and insurance to better accommodate them on a moment's notice. After all, the Ootori Enterprise puts its customers at the utmost importance." he responded with a cocky smirk.

'Yeah, right. Importance my but, you just care about making money. That's how every company works. Big or small.'

"But I suppose, I'll take you up on your offer, then," he responded with a renewed smile.

"Huh? What offer?" Rika wondered as she looked at him skeptically, taken aback.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Tsukino Rika. I hope we get along in the future," he continued with an all knowing smirk, just as Mrs. Higurashi asked Rika to take a seat next to the blondie.

'What did I just get myself into?"


	5. 2: Personal Space Please?

Rika's POV:

"So how has your first day been so far here at Ouran Private Academy?" asked Kyoya with a smile, little did he know that his charm didn't work on me.

'Sorry, seen my fair share of hot guys at formal dances to last me a lifetime. Ha ha!. I'm immune now to your powers of seduction Ootori!

"Exceptional although the company could use some work," I replied while reading my textbook.

"What do you mean? Certainly, the famed Rika of the Tsukino Enterprises would at least find one thing she admires in Ouran Private Academy," replied Kyoya with another fake smile. Why's he being so chummy with me? Ugh, I can't remember who he reminds me of! Who is it!? It's bothering me.

"If you know who I am and what I find admirable, then why bother delving into my file? And didn't I say no to invading my personal space earlier? What's with you!? I shouted, catching the attention of the class who were working in groups. Me? I was working alone, until a certain someone showed up.

"Miss Rika, I'm only sitting next to you, I'm not even touching you," he replied.

'Smart ass.'

"You are three feet into my 5 feet bubble, therefore you are invading my personal space. Why don't you hang around that blondie over there? He seems like he needs someone to watch over him before he does something stupid." I stated, looking over at said person who was flirting with a bunch of girls.

"Who, Tamaki? He's fine, he can handle being alone...At least for a little while... On the contrary, I am much more interested in talking to you." he stated not budging from his seat. Damn, almost had him.

"Besides, you look like you could use the company," came another arrogant reply. Need I mention his name anymore?

"Oh? How so?" I replied, humoring him by meeting his eyes.

Leaning in towards my face and whispering in my ear quickly he said, "meet me in Music Room 3 after school and you might find out."

"H-Hey! Back off! What did I say about personal space! I yelled, blushing and waving my arms in the area his face used to be. Of course, he dodged my hand movements, being the quick devil he is.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, turning my focus back to her studies, embarrassed from the scene I caused.

"What is ailing you, my princess? Please tell me, for I'll do everything in my power to give you happiness!" Tamaki popped up, surrounded by roses and sparkles.

'Again, where does he get those? Is he a magician?'

"The fellow next to me here is causing my ail," I answered, referring to the know-it-all.

'I swear, by the end of the school year, I'm gonna have a whole list of nicknames for these people.'

"Kyoya? But he's the cool type! How could he be the root of your problems? Young maiden, I will cross the most treacherous waters to have but a moment of my life together with you! Please tell me your troubles." he yelled to the world, girls swooning in a crowd of hearts.

"On second thought, add yourself to that list too," I added.

Tamaki once again returned to his corner with a storm cloud hovering over his head. Mood swing much? Ootori? He was sitting in the seat next to me with a smug expression on his face.

Stupid, obnoxious bastards.


	6. 3: Megane

A/N: Megane means 'glasses'

I also decided to include excerpts from Rika's journal where she writes about her life or what's going on at the moment. I thought it would be a creative way for you to get into her mind and perhaps relate to her. Rika's human too! Thanks for reading!

It you had to describe me in one word, it would be ironic….and here's why:

My whole life I've always wanted to have a big group of friends- people who I could talk to and understand... But things have never worked out right for whatever reason it may be. At times, I would be too shy to say anything and I wouldn't get anywhere. Others, I would say something completely wrong….

And push away those that I cared about. I don't know. I have a lot of problems that I could list right off the bat, but what I'm wondering is: how do people change? It's not something that can happen overnight, so how does it happen? Cuz I do want to change. It's just, I don't know how.

So if I had a word to describe me, it would be ironic. I want things, but I do the opposite and lose them instead. I want to get rid of things, but I have no power to do that. Even with all of my money and inheritance, I don't have the power to change even the simplest things.

Wait...Let me revise that. Because when I say that my illness is simple, that's a lie. It's not simple at all, really. I don't know how to describe it actually. It just appeared one day and it's going to stay with me for the rest of my days it seems…

Rika's POV

'Why am I here again?'

-Flashback-

" _Besides, you look like you could use the company," came another arrogant reply. Need I mention his name anymore?_

" _Oh? How so?" I replied, humoring him by meeting his eyes._

 _Leaning in towards my face and whispering in my ear quickly he said, "meet me in Music Room 3 after school and you might find out."_

-Flashback End-

Oh yeah, _that_ happened. My cheeks are burning. Am I sick? Ughh. Why do I even bother anymore? I'm only encouraging him if I show up, but...if I don't show up, what exactly will he do?

"Probably pester me some more, like the idiot he-"

"Idiot who is?" a voice echoed behind me. Speak of the devil...literally.

"Oh, someone who is annoying, wears glasses, carries a black notebook of death, and I don't know, looks a LOT like you. Know anyone like that?" I answered with a closed eye smile.

"Hmm. I do, however, I would have to disagree with the annoying-idiot part."

'Of course, you would.'

"But I do have to ask, what are you doing standing in front of the club room? Are you waiting for me perhaps?" he responded, leaning in towards my face slightly.

"Ugh, of course I wasn't! I was just gonna go in!" Pushing open the door, a flurry of rose petals flew into my face. What the freak?

"Welcome." said a chorus of voices. Did I just hear a girl's voice in there? Isn't the host club supposed to be of just guys?

"Oh? It's just Kyoya and the transfer student," said two harmonic voices. Twins?

"Please treat her kindly; she's had a rough first day." Rough first day? What part of my day is rough?

"Ah, mon cherie! I am devastated to hear this horrific news. Take my hand and I shall show you the wonders of the world. For no harm shall come to you ever again!

"No." I swatted his hand away. Wonders of the world? No thanks.

Was I little harsh though? Blondie- no I should at least try to call them by their names-Tamaki was frozen.

"Wow! That's a new one," said two voices.

"Senpai, not everyone is that poor," said the monotone feminine voice. Looking at her closely, I could see that her face was feminine as well. Guys just don't have that big of eyes and facial structure. Check that, I mean normal guys. The famed Haninozuka was the definition of a boy-lolita with a real sweet tooth and he seems to defy logic. What with his inhuman strength and small stature.

"Look here, Kaoru, he's frozen solid!" said one of the gingers, moving the Tamaki statue.

"And he's even cold, Hikaru!" said the other.

"It's a one word, wonder!" they chorused.

" Do you think there's a technique to this?"

"I don't know, but Haruhi was able to do something similar too."

"But we know something for sure," they paused looking at me. "She's a Snow Queen!" they shouted, pointing their fingers at me.

"To clear things up, my day has not been rough at all. I have no idea what that megane was talking about."

"Megane?" repeated the twins, failing to keep their laughter quiet. "Hahaha! Did you hear that, Kyoya? You're the megane type now! Hahaha!"

"Well, she isn't wrong," said the girl. Yep. I'm sure of myself now. He is a she. I've heard guys with girly voices and they don't sound like that.

Crossing my arms, I gazed at the lively group in front of me. I came after school for this?

"Be careful what you say, Rika. You don't know what might miraculously fall should you be rash now," said the megane.

"Fall?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said the girl. Oh….alright.

"Well, uh, carrying on, I believe we haven't been formally introduced yet let alone what this club even is. Shame on you, megane. And you call yourself a host," I declared looking down at him from where he was sitting, typing away on his computer.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!" spouted Tamaki dramatically with his sparkles.

"We offer a broad range of 'types' for each girl to enjoy. So tell me, what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the strong, silent type, Mori? The boy-lolita, Honey. How about the mischievous type, Hikaru and Kaoru? Or the cool type, Kyoya? How about the natural type, Haruhi? Or maybe, your into a guy like me? What do ya say?" he said, gripping my chin and leaning towards my face.

"Again, no thanks," I stated swiping his hand away from my face. Seriously, what is with these people and personal space? "So what do you guys do exactly?" I saw Tamaki about answer my question. "Someone who isn't this guy here!" I blurted.

"We basically flirt with girls," said the Haruhi.

"Wh-What? No, w-we don't! We entertain young ladies who...need to be comforted! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yes. That's called flirting. But don't worry, it's not like I'm judging you or anything," I stated. Pssh. Psych totally am.

"We serve tea, food, and host parties for our guests' enjoyment!" he continued.

"Just stop. You're making it worse for yourself, senpai," stated Haruhi who was sweat-dropping.

"Strictly speaking, this club is professional and is not beyond any other club in terms of inappropriateness. So get that outta your head, Miss Tsukino.

'That jerk! Saying that I'm thinking dirty, haha. Nice one, Ootori. But watch out, this girl ain't backing down from a fight! And you're gonna wish you've never crossed my path!"

Kyoya's POV

'She just needs a push in the right direction and her file should be within my grasp shortly. Although her skill with handling Tamaki is effective, she won't be able to thwart my advances. I will even resort to using The Black Onion Squad if I have to.

However, I can't shake off the feeling that I should know her. Like I've might have seen her before. No matter, all ends will be met in due time.

Just you wait, Tsukino Rika, I'm going to find out your secrets. You'll wish that you've never crossed my path.'

The Rest of the Host Club's POV

'Ah oh, there seems to be a battle brewing between the Shadow King and the Snow Queen," they thought sweat dropping.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comment section below and I'll be updating a lot more! If you have time, please consider reading my other story Kiss Me Sweet, which I've been updating a lot more frequently. Thank you so much! Peace out!


	7. 4: Am I sick?

People say that it's good to be different. "After all, if everyone was the same, life would just be too boring."

I believe that too.

People say to not change yourself for others. Being yourself is good enough. "Pleasing others is not the same as pleasing yourself."

I believe that as well.

People say that it's good to express yourself. "Don't keep your emotions bottled up inside. It's bad for you."

...I don't believe that though. Who's to say what's good or bad for you? I am myself and that's who I will always be. What if I said that being quiet is part of my personality? That this is how I naturally am? You talk to me as if you know me better than I do.

But I know myself.

I know myself.

I don't tell others my problems because that's not how I am. It's just not me. My problems are not others' problems. I don't want their pity, their tears, their sadness. If I just shouldered it, then my illness might just go away or at least that's what I hope.

I sound foolish, I know.

But if I fear the inevitable, then my days will feel that much shorter. No, I refuse to acknowledge this threat. I will live my days free and unbound by whatever holds me down. Even if I have to be a liar, a cheater, or whatever you might call it, that's okay. Because if I can spend just one more day out of the hospital, then it's worth it.

It's worth it.

For me….

Being myself is good enough.

Next Day (Rika's POV)

"Okay, first of all, I know why this guy is hanging around me, being that we're going to the same class and all, but why are you two with me?" I asked skeptically, narrowing my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "By the way, who is who, if you don't mind me asking. Otherwise, I'm gonna get it wrong all the time."

"..." They blinked.

"I'm Hikaru," said the first whose hair was parted to the left.

"I'm Kaoru," said the other whose hair was the opposite.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" they chorused. Hmmm. Their voices are slightly different. I'm sure they don't like to be confused with each other, no matter how ridiculously happy they are. As you can see, I've done my research on twins and their mannerisms, especially these ones. It seems that we'll get along nicely.

"Why wouldn't we wanna hang around you?" announced Hikaru like it was obvious.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that we find someone that can take on Kyoya like that," stated Kaoru.

"Besides, we're going in the same direction anyways," they announced.

"Hm. Hey! O-Ootori! P-Personal space! I don't go invading your privacy, do I?" I half-yelled. Hey, like I said, I need my space. Man, this guy knows no bounds.

"No need for hostility, Miss Tsukino. I was merely looking at what you were writing there," said the nosy boy. Ugh, what have I done in my life to deserve this evil shadow. Seriously, he follows me around everywhere I go. Stupid Ootori, stupid shadow, stupid-

"A-Ahh, it's-it's none of your business! Like I said, privacy and space. That's all I ask for," I retorted. Why am I stuttering? This isn't like me. I am the heiress to Tsukino Enterprises for crying out loud.

"Why are you blushing? Are you sick?" he asked putting his hand to my forehead.

Which made my eyes widen at his close proximity again.

"..."

"Hmm. Your head is a little warm. Do you want me to escort you to the nurse's office?" he asked.

Wait, was that concern I saw in his eyes? I can't tell since his glasses flashed. I must be seeing things.

"N-No! I can do that myself. I have two perfectly goo- Hey! Put me down!" I yelled, my already red face, becoming even brighter. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Get him to put me down!"

"..."

Nobody came. Where are those devilish twins when I need them? "Hey, O-Ootori! If you don't put me down, I-I'll hit you! Yeah, I'll hit you for sure!" I yelled as a last resort.

"Go ahead," came his reply. I looked up to see his face, but it was facing forward, unwaveringly forward. Now that I looked at him, his eyes were a nice shade of gray with brown flecks scattered about. It seemed to reflect the world in its entirety. It's almost a shame he wears glasses all the time.

"Like what you see?" came his arrogant smirk as he glanced down to see me staring at him.

"Eh? No! W-W-Who would like a megane like you? Definitely not me!" I blurted, bright red in the face again.

"I really will hit you, you know" I said softer than, twiddling my thumbs and pouting. I can't believe I was caught looking at him.

"Hahahaha, I don't know if you could. With your small stature, I'm sure even Haruhi would be able to stop you," he responded. Wait, was he laughing? Was the great Kyoya Ootori laughing? Wow, I didn't know he could laugh like that. Wait, what am I thinking!? Why should I be concerned with what he does?

"Oi, Ootori."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

He looked down at me with a smile, not one of those jerky smirks, but a nice smile. "It's my pleasure."

"However, I do think you should let off a few pounds."

'What!?'

"My hands are getting tired. Really, maybe this sudden sickness is good for you, might let you get rid of a few pounds." he continued. Why is he so mean? What did I do to him?

"What is your problem? I just thanked you and you say this? Wow, way to be a jerk, jerk."

"Like I said, be careful with what you say. You might find yourself in a less than admirable position."

'Another threat? What is with this guy? He's so hard to read, but at the same time his motives are bright as day," I pondered. Just what kind of game are you playing, Ootori?

Little did they know there were two rather devilish twins watching them from behind a corner. "Kehehehehe." High five~

"Here you go, I trust you will be in good hands once the nurse returns from lunch. In the meantime, please rest," Kyoya stated as he tucked me in on one of the beds. "Unfortunately, I can't afford to miss my classes, so I will be back shortly to check up on you," he stated pushing up his glasses.

The room was very cold. The white tiles were meticulously clean, not a speck of dirt on them. Just completely clean. There was also the smell of disinfectant in the air.

This reminds me of my private clinic. I don't like it.

' _You have a year at most left to live...I'm.. sorry.' Dr. Nakamura apologized grimly._

I still get goosebumps from hearing that. No matter how many times I replay that one sentence, I can't help but feel helpless and vulnerable. Something a Tsukino heiress shouldn't feel. Weakness.

"I will be taking my leave then, rest well Miss Tsukino." he said, sliding the door open.

"Rika." I interrupted. What's this impulse? I don't get it, but I'm gonna roll with whatever I feeling.

"Excuse me?"

"I permit you to call me Rika…"

"..." He just stared at me.

"D-Don't get me wrong or anything! 'Miss' makes me feel too old, and the one thing that I'm not is old." I just hope my recovery wasn't too bad.

"Alright, Rika." he sounded out in his voice. He smirked before sliding the door shut. I don't know why but I couldn't help but smile. It felt right coming from him.

A few minutes later, a certain pair of gingers snuck in the office.

"What do ya think Kaoru? Do you see what I see?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, yes Hikaru. There's definitely something going on," Kaoru responded.

"Ummm. Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" I asked cautiously. I can just tell that these twins were hatching some sort of plan. And probably a bad one at that.

"Oh nothing. We were just going to ask you for a favor is all," they chorused in perfect harmony with each other.

"And what might... that be?"

"Can we come over to your house?" they responded.


End file.
